fell in love with a girl
by gleeangelgirl88
Summary: brittana a little mixed up.with some klaine maybe in the waits.read and find out.dont know yet.i hope this story leads somewhere good.help me out r&r.ok thanx.


_**Chapter one thats the way love goes**_

_**What brittney and santana had went moment they met and locked eyes it changed their wasnt exactly love at first sight from brittneys side she didnt even realize she was a lesbian till she had feelings for bad ass hott ass chick santana.**_

_**One would normally know about their sexual preferance in early teen brittany found out bi curious or falling and getting close to closer than best friends really should .the two of the girls knew it wasnt normal when they finally kissed eachother one was way more than might be called crossing the both were comfortable with eachother enough.**_

_**Brittany was glowing with glee her anniversary of first dating santana was today.**_

_**They were now graduated from mckinley in lima residing in la.**_

_**Santana was feelimg so exstatic about their wondered if brittany had even been keeping track of their years ,thought about brittany feelings shed never had for any other santana brittany meant everything to sometimes wished she could tell the much she loved and cared about enough people decided.**_

_**She was happy as noone was gonna ruin her and brittanys big anniversary.**_

_**Santana put on green a navy blue her hair back with curls.**_

_**Put red lip gloss on brown eyeshadow smoky eye her mascara on.**_

_**She said to herself still got it.**_

_**Meanwhile brittany struggled to find something to wear she had matches pink green blue peach finally decided on the light pink she had pink flats to match perfect she brought her pink on pink gloss pale lite pink purple eye .**_

_**Hair in a was their three year anniversary.**_

_**Santana picked up brittany.**_

_**She texted her.**_

_**Britt said be out in a minute,.**_

_**Santana said.**_

_**K seeya than.**_

_**Brittany walked out and santana was almost speechless.**_

_**She looked absolutely breathtaking.**_

_**Beautiful.,**_

_**there were a million reasons why santana could name she loved this girl.**_

_**Besides of her being hott.**_

_**She smiled and look gorgeous.**_

_**Brittany laughed and better believe your lookin sexy yourself.**_

_**Santana teased and alive and fiesty got into you.**_

_**Youknow I like it when you wear that dress.**_

_**You look in better I dress had nothing on yours,**_

_**brittany smiles and .yea that dress better.**_

_**Santana remrmber what today is.**_

_**Brittany smiled and course its the anniversary of when we first met.**_

_**Santana smiled and you remembered.**_

_**Brittany smiled and id never forget.**_

_**Santana so glad I met you.**_

_**Brittany smiled and so am I.**_

_**Meeting you has changed my life.**_

_**Besides the slushie thing.**_

_**Youve made me happier and made me more smart.**_

_**And more able to stand up for myself.**_

_**Santana smiled and I dont think I should take credit for any of this you accomplished it all on your own.**_

_**To You are amazing britt.**_

_**Brittany smiled and maybe so but you helped me and im not gonna have you sit here and say you dont.**_

_**Santana dont you want to take credit on your own doings.**_

_**Brittany of course but im gonna thank everyone who made me confident to do those things,**_

_**.like you.**_

_**Santana smiled and so glad you mean the world to me.i love you so much britt.**_

_**Brittany smiled and said.i love you too santana.**_

_**They both kissed deeply.**_

_**Brittany sighed an anniverasy babe.**_

_**Santana smiled and said you too babe,**_

_**brittany smiled and said.i didnt know wether we should get gifts but I got you something anyway.**_

_**Hope you like it.**_

_**Santana smiled and great cause I got something for you too.**_

_**Brittany wait well you go said excited,**_

_**Santana opened the blue box it was a gold her birthstone on hearts on it.**_

_**And a locket with a picture of them together.**_

_**Brittany smiled and what do you corny and stupid take it hate it dont you.**_

_**Santana smiled and britt its sweet its nice noones ever been this nice to me and given me such a great sweet meaningful gift.i love it**_

_**Brittany smiled and im glad you like it.**_

_**Didnt puck ever do anything special for you.**_

_**Santana smiled and he bought me necklaces rings etc.**_

_**he can be also a big jerk.**_

_**And player/**_

_**glad were just friends now.**_

_**Brittany teased and about hard to handle he seems to always been my friend never a a nice guy.i guess id think of dating him if you werent with I wasnt .**_

_**WhaT would you choose.**_

_**Santana but really you though.**_

_**But if not a lesbian sam or puck.**_

_**Me and puck have such good chemistry itd be easy.**_

_**Brittany that wed figured out who itd be without being my present.**_

_**Santana laughed.**_

_**Brittany opened the blue box.**_

_**It was a unicorn necklace.**_

_**Brittany smiled and said.i love believe you remembered our talk that oneday.**_

_**Santana for my girlfriend.**_

_**Brittany smiled and both of them hugged.**_

_**And kissed again.**_


End file.
